


Cute

by deadlydaze



Series: Mashton [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlydaze/pseuds/deadlydaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ashton had been given separate hotel rooms to avoid rumours, Ashton was down in the restaurant eating breakfast waiting for the blue haired kitten like human, also known as Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

Michael is in **Bold** _  
_

Ashton is in   _Italics_

 

_Wake up sunshine, i miss you and your breakfast is getting cold_

**Well aren’t you cute today Mr**

_If i do say so myself, i am being rather cute today_

**Aye, don’t blow your own trumpet too much dear, its bad for ones ego**

_Y’know there is something else you can blow ;)_

**It’s too early in the morning for this**

_Nothing like an orgasm to get you out of bed in the morning_

**Oh, Haha very funny**

_I’m sure you wouldn’t be laughing with my mouth on your dick_

**You wanna bet**

_Sure i’ll put a 10 on it_

**Meet me in my hotel room in 10 or your sorry ass will be spanked until it matches the colour of your pretty lips**

_Whatever you say babe ;))_

Michael raced from his room down the hall and waited for a just as eager Ashton to come flying from the lift, with bits of pancake around his mouth. Mikey never ate his breakfast but he sure wasn’t hungry


End file.
